


All Tied Up

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [33]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gets to show off her rope bondage skills. Kate gets to see Elizabeth's favorite room in the underground Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: graphic sex, anal play, bondage, spanking, naked wrestling, threesome, femslash. f/f/f

“You want me to tie Kate up?” Elizabeth's eyes shifted from naked Kate to Helen and back; she licked her lips.

“Yes, that's the plan.”

Elizabeth grinned, and fought the urge to jump up and down and clap with excitement, “Oh man, this is going to be hot.”

Helen handed her a coil of rope and a pair of safety shears, “Show me what you learned in your rope bondage class.”

Kate frowned, “They offer classes on how to tie people up? Where?”

“Bondage clubs, for one.” Elizabeth winked at her. “Or you could Google 'tying people up so you can fuck them'.”

Kate grinned at her. “Who said anything about fucking?” She turned to Magnus, “are we going to be fucking?” They welcomed the idea, like children getting an extra present at Christmas. 

“We won't be doing anything if the two of you continue to use such crude language.”

“Beth said it first,” Kate pouted. She pointed at Elizabeth, “she said tie people up and....”

“Kate, really. I know what she said, I'm standing right here.” Magnus rolled her eyes. “What am I to do with the two of you? Put you in a room together and you revert back to high school.”

Elizabeth giggled. “You could give us detention.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at her, “I'm considering it for later.” She nodded at the rope. “Get on with it, please.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Elizabeth said, back in good little submissive mode. “What position would please you, Mistress?”

“I'm going to let you decide the position, but make it something she can stay in for a while. I have plans for the two of you.” 

Elizabeth smiled at Kate, “Face down on the bed, please, Katey.” 

Kate scowled at the nickname, but laid face down on the huge bed without complaint. “Spread your knees as wide as you can.” Beth took lengths of rope and secured her wrists against the outside of her thighs, just above the knees. The final touch was tying her ankles, with her knees partially bent, to the top part of her thighs. 

AS bondage went, it was very basic, but for Kate's first time Elizabeth didn't want to do anything too confining. They could work up to the more complicated harnesses eventually if Helen wanted. 

Elizabeth turned to Helen and smiled widely, “Done.”

“Excellent work. Quickly managed and holds her securely, without making her want to struggle.”

“Do I get to play with her, now?” 

Magnus smirked, “No. You get to join Kate on the bed. Face down, please.” 

Elizabeth nodded and did as she was told, careful not to roll her eyes or give any expression that would earn her a punishment. Helen proved she was paying close attention and soon had Beth bound side by side with Kate; the ropes were tied exactly as she had done Kate's, leaving their pussies and asses completely exposed for whatever Helen had in mind. 

Helen's lips brushed her ear. “You're being such a perfectly good girl. I was expecting a protest, something I could punish you for.” Teeth nipped her earlobe. “I think you don't want to be punished in front of Kate. Am I correct?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Elizabeth whispered. 

Helen knelt beside her, kissed her cheek. In a low voice she asked, “Are you disappointed I didn't let you fuck her?” Her eyes searched Beth's face. 

“A little.” Beth was disappointed, of course, but she would get over it. She trusted Helen to show her a good time and had never been let down. 

Magnus took her mouth in a deep kiss, probing gently with her tongue. She pulled back, “It would seem I've created a monster. You like topping too much. If you want to top Kate, you're going to have to earn the privilege.” Helen smiled the adoring smile she reserved for Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth sighed, hopelessly caught in Helen's magic spell, “Anything for you.”

Magnus went to her closet and gathered two body massagers, the high powered kind that plugged into a outlet, two phallus shaped glass dildos and Elizabeth winced at the vibrating anal plugs. Everything Helen picked was in pairs, right down to the paddles she selected last.

“How are you doing, Kate?” Magnus moved to Kate's side of the bed and studied Kate's expression, stroking her dark hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“It's hard to get used to thinking of being tied up as a good thing. You don't have to worry about me, I'm good.”

Helen nodded, “Very well. You'll tell me if you hurt anywhere or if something goes numb, understand?” She kissed Kate softly on the mouth. 

“Yes.”

“The correct answer when tied up naked is 'yes, Mistress'.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Kate rolled her eyes, and Elizabeth winced, because the eye-roll earned Kate a hard swat on her bottom. 

“Eye-rolls are not allowed, nor is talking back or being cheeky.” Magnus studied the young women as they lay bound face down on the bed, completely hers to do with as she pleased. 

“You're both absolutely breathtaking in this position, a bounty of feminine delights. We're going to have a contest. I'm going to stimulate you both in various ways, and your job is to hold off having an orgasm for as long as you can. The first person to climax loses, and will be punished.” Magnus smiled, enjoying the idea of seeing which was going to come first, “the winner gets to plan our next activity. I'll leave it completely to you.”

Helen stroked a hand over each of their bottoms and gave a hard smack. “Do you both understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Yes... Mistress.”

The first thing Magnus chose was the pair of small round paddles. They could have been ping pong paddles, save for the holes drilled in them. The paddles made a nice sound and served as a good warm up. “This room is soundproof, and you can move as much as you want, not that it will do any good, the ropes are secure. Relax and let me do the work.” The speech was for Kate's benefit. Magnus wanted to make sure she was comfortable with their activity. 

A paddle in each hand, she started by smacking Kate's pert bottom, then gave Elizabeth a matching swat with the other paddle. Helen alternated between the women until both sweet bottoms were pink and warm under her hand. She could see the glistening of moisture on Elizabeth's pussy, and Helen's finger slid in and out Kate's slick vagina easily. 

Both young women liked being spanked very much.

Magnus fingered them for a few minutes, thrusting digits in and out in the way she knew each liked it, while she enjoyed the sighs and squirms from her captives. She felt a tremendous sense of pleasure in their trust. “You' re both doing very well. It's time to raise the stakes with a few toys.” She smeared lubricating jelly on the anal plugs and turned each to its lowest setting, pressing the toys past the resisting muscles until they were seated deeply in both bottoms. 

“Fuck,” Kate moaned. “Feels so good, Doc...”

Magnus smirked and pressed the button on the remote that controlled both plugs. Both her lovers groaned, feeling the toy's magic stimulation in their tight, sensitive asses. “How's that, “Lizabeth?”

Elizabeth smiled, and said, “Not the biggest thing I've had in my ass, but Kate's right, the vibration feels amazing.” 

“It's supposed to. The next item is going to add some intensity.” Helen switched on the massagers and put them down low where their tender pussies met the mattress. She rotated her wrists and let the bulbous heads on the vibrators touch every sensitive place, then held for a ten count directly over the vulnerable clits. 

It gave her the reactions she was looking for, Kate's mouth fell open and her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Ah... Ah... Doc, it's... uuugh.” She thrashed in an attempt to push the vibrator away from her clit. 

“Oh, yes... oh fuck, that's so good.” Elizabeth had more experience in vibrator play, and she was rocking her hips gently against the massager. 

“You'll lose if you keep that up, Elizabeth, and this is a contest you'll really want to win.” Helen spooled out a length of rope and secured the massager to Elizabeth's inner thigh, keeping it in place over her clitoris, then she adjusted the speed higher. 

Magnus wanted both hands for Kate. Elizabeth's tolerance was much higher, Kate needed more personal attention. Her thumbs held Kate's folds wide apart, so she could tickle and tease with her tongue. Kate cried out and it made Helen smile wickedly and do it all over again. 

“Hey! Why does she get tongue?” Elizabeth pouted. 

Magnus smirked, “Because we must play fair and Kate isn't up to long minutes with something high powered on her sweet cunt.” Magnus patted Elizabeth on the bottom. “If you win, you can have your own tongue lashing, or anything else you want. Do you need something more?”

“Could I have the glass dildo, now?”

Helen nodded, “Of course.” She pressed the glass phallus into Elizabeth's pussy, eliciting a hiss. “Oh God, I'm not going to last long with both holes filled... Hurry up, Kate!” Elizabeth growled. 

Kate's eyes met Elizabeth's and she gave a small nod. “The Doc's tongue is more devastating than any toy.”

Magnus slid two fingers into Kate's pussy and moved them in and out roughly, while her thumb stroke Kate's clitoris lightly. She used her other hand to work the glass dildo for Elizabeth. Both her lovers were moaning loud, lost in pleasure. 

Helen watched them closely to see who would peak first. They were both near the edge, but Kate's pussy clenched her fingers long seconds before Elizabeth's whimper told Helen she was coming. 

“I told you her tongue was better than a toy,” Kate groaned, still panting and rocking her hips. 

Elizabeth chuckled, “I know, damn it.”

Magnus turned the vibrations off and let the women rest. “What do you want to do, Elizabeth? You were the winner...”

“Do you remember our night on the beach, at the villa in the Virgin Islands?” Elizabeth's smile was coy. 

Magnus sighed, “How could I forget? Coconut oil and sand don't partner well.”

“There's no sand where I want to go.”

Magnus gathered the toys for washing and was untying the knots that held Kate. She paused and looked at Elizabeth curiously, “You want to go somewhere else for your scene?” She rather liked her new dungeon playroom, with its large platform bed and black marble floor. Helen wondered what Elizabeth was up to.

“I want to take Kate to the waterfall room. She hasn't seen it yet, and it's a flat area perfectly suited for... wrestling. I showed her the video last night from that kinky porn site and she really liked what she saw. Naked wrestling is what I want to do.”

Kate sat up, “what waterfall room?”

Magnus stared at her, taken aback by the determination in Elizabeth's tone. “Oh, very well. I think the only person who knows of its existence is Declan, and I can always lock the door if we need to keep him out.”

“Don't tell me you didn't create the room behind the waterfall without thinking of the possibilities...”

Magnus smirked. “And just what possibilities should I have been thinking of, 'Lizabeth?”

“Waterfall hot tub sex, lots of waterfall hot tub sex.” 

“The water is quite cold.”

Elizabeth sat up and raised an eyebrow at her, “I don't believe you.”

“I haven't had the opportunity to turn the pool's heater on, yet.”

“Damn. Damn. Damn.”

Magnus laughed. “Let's get you both dressed, so we can move our scene.” She went to one of the built in cabinets and took out a large sheet of black plastic and a spray bottle of coconut oil. There were other oils, but she loved the combination of coconut and Elizabeth. Helen was sure coconut and Kate would be a treat, too. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. Wet and Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked wrestling, secret rooms, plotting against Magnus. Warning for graphic sex and mushiness.

“Well, Katey, what do you think? Fucking brilliant, isn't it?” Elizabeth gave Kate a little push to get her through the door and into the secret room. 

Kate studied the cathedral-like room in silent awe. The wall facing them was a floor to incredibly high ceiling sheet of glass with the massive waterfall on the other side. The glass reduced the deafening roar to a pleasant, relaxing rumble. 

Helen stepped up behind Kate and wrapped her in a hug. “The view is nice, but you haven't seen 'Lizabeth's favorite part, yet.” She walked Kate forward until the polished black granite of the floor sank into a large pool of gently rippling water. There was no steam rising from the pool or anything else to indicate if it was heated or not. 

Elizabeth stopped beside Helen and Kate and stared down at the water, longing for it to be warn enough to swim in, but not willing to risk dipping her foot in. A hand caressed the small of her back a second before Beth was unceremoniously shoved into the pool. She howled as she hit the water and came up spluttering and coughing. “Oy, that was so uncool. I bet you've had the heater on since the day you moved in.” She glared at Helen's smirking face. 

“This room is epic...” Kate pronounced, finally able to form her thoughts into words. She turned around in Magnus' arms. “That wasn't very nice.”

The smirk grew wider on the doc's face, and Beth was waiting for Kate to get shoved in, too. “I can't have her cheek going unpunished, now can I?” Magnus eyed the water, “You could join her.” 

Kate managed to get her arms locked around Magnus' waist, so when she stepped back, Kate took them both into the heated salt water. When they surfaced, Elizabeth was already sitting on a bench peeling her wet clothes off. “Oh God, this water is liquid heaven,” she groaned. Kate turned to Magnus, “How did you build a room like this?” 

“It wasn't too difficult, actually.” Magnus shrugged. “Waterfalls can create a natural cavern in the layers of rock behind them. I simply took the idea and made it more... comfortable.” There was tremendous pride in the way she talked of the rooms in the underground Sanctuary. “I don't know what sort of furnishings to use in this room. It was too beautiful to be my dungeon.” 

Elizabeth finished stripping and went to Kate and started to tug her wet clothes. Kate pushed her hands away, “I can undress myself...” 

“I never get to grope your tits,” Beth pouted. 

“You can grope to your heart's content later, Elizabeth.” Magnus caught her by the arm and dragged her into a passionate kiss. Her hands squeezed Beth's bottom, then she let her legs go limp and dunked them back under the water. 

Beth was prepared for the dunking this time and didn't nearly drown. When she came back up, she put some distance between her and Helen. “So, when do I get my prize?”

“You aren't enjoying the pool?”

Elizabeth knew what Helen was trying to do and narrowed her eyes, “Oh no, you aren't distracting me. We can swim anytime.”

Magnus sighed. “Very well, 'Lizabeth. Who's up first?”

“Kate!” She looked over at Kate. “Come on, Kate, time for some fun.” At Kate's dubious expression, Elizabeth smirked, “Or I could let Helen do your punishment first...”

“Fine. We can wrestle.” 

Beth spread the huge sheet of plastic out on the floor and then attacked Kate with the spray bottle of coconut oil, making sure to get every inch of her. 

Magnus watched them from the pool while she divested herself of her soggy clothes. 

“Now,” Elizabeth smirked, “you get to do me.” She handed the bottle to Kate, and looked at her expectantly. Kate took the bottle massaged oil just as diligently to all of Elizabeth's exposed skin. A sigh of pleasure escaped when Kate oiled her breasts, she couldn't help it. Kate had hands that would make a massage therapist weep with envy.

“I'll be doing you soon enough. Turn around and let me get the spots I missed.” Kate massaged the still red skin of Beth's bottom, and then made her spread her thighs so she could get to her pussy. When she finished, Kate leaned in to whisper in Elizabeth's ear, “So far so good. I can't wait to tag team her.”

Elizabeth glared at her, “Shhh. Don't give it away...”

“Do we have rules for naked wrestling?” Kate said it louder, so Magnus could hear, too. 

“My prize, so I say anything goes.” Elizabeth giggled and gave Kate a wink, “I'm sure Helen won't mind being our referee. In case we get too... carried away.”

They both looked at Magnus expectantly, until she nodded, “If I must.”

Kate went into the wrestling thing prepared to go easy on Elizabeth, and soon found herself face down, cheek pressed to the mat with one arm trapped under her body and the other twisted behind her back, not painfully, but at the point where it could hurt easily. She grunted and thrashed trying to get free, but only succeeded in spreading her legs and giving sneaky Elizabeth the chance to get a knee between her thighs. After that, it was all she could do to keep the surprisingly strong younger woman from getting her fingers near Kate's exposed pussy. 

“Okay, Elizabeth, you've won the first round, let Kate up.”

“Not yet...” Elizabeth growled. She was panting from the effort of holding Kate down. “I didn't get to do anything naughty to her.”

“Now.”

“Damn.” 

Elizabeth slid off of Kate; Kate sat up with a sigh of relief. “Wow. You're strong for such a cute little thing.”

“And don't you forget it.” Beth smirked at her. “Let's go again.”

Kate got Elizabeth around the middle and toppled them onto the slick plastic. She was on top for a minute, but soon Beth had her twisted into a pretzel and she snarled as fingers tickled her pussy lips. “Oy!” 

Elizabeth's answer was a giggle as her fingers slipped into Kate's passage; she wiggled the digits wickedly. “You're really tight, Katey. So hot and wet..”

Kate continued to writhe with pleasure and try to get leverage on the oily tarp. Until, that is, she noticed Elizabeth's right breast was perilously close to her open mouth. She moved her head just a bit and caught the pink little nipple between her lips. Now, it was Beth's turn to gasp and struggle. Kate's single free hand grabbed for the other breast and squeezed it as a warning when Elizabeth tried to pull away. She wanted to gloat, but it would mean opening her mouth and letting her prize escape, so she continued to suck and tease the nipple with her tongue instead, humming with pleasure. The fingers in her pussy found a rhythm that felt damn good. 

“Are you just going to lie there and let her fuck you, Kate?” Magnus goaded. 

Kate grunted and refused to budge, her hips moved in time to the fingers working her. 

Elizabeth turned her head to smirk at Helen. “She likes it when I finger her.” 

“Obviously. Why don't you let me take Kate on this time?”

Elizabeth's face broke into a cheeky grin, “What do you think, Katey? I pinned you twice, do you think it's Helen's turn? Or do you want to keep playing with my tits until you scream when I make you come?”

“How did you pin me twice?” Kate asked, giving up her claim on the titty, because she really needed to know. It was an ego thing, now. 

Elizabeth smirked, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I've been practicing with Declan.” She chuckled at the stunned look on Kate's face.

“That's so fucking hot, Beth. Seriously.”

“What are the two of you whispering about?” Magnus eyed them with cool suspicion.

The women untangled themselves and crawled to the edge of the pool, near Magnus. “Kate was asking how I got so good at naked wrestling.”

“I was wondering that myself.” Magnus smiled at her. “You've obviously been practicing; the question is with whom?”

Elizabeth gave Helen her best innocent look, knowing she didn't fool her lover, but trying anyway. 

“Declan, then.” Magnus' eyes narrowed; She was plotting a fitting revenge for the pair. 

Beth lower lip jutted in a pout, “You have longer arms and legs. I needed someone to show me how to even the odds... He was more than happy to help, once I showed him those wrestling porn videos from the internet.” 

Helen laughed, rolling her eyes, “I'll just bet he was. For that, you are definitely waiting until after Kate.” 

Magnus lifted herself out of the pool with all the finesse of a supermodel at a photo shoot. The young women were momentarily entranced watching the water trickle from her hair, down over her perfect breasts, to puddle on the stone under her knees. It was race to see which of them could get their lips on her salty skin first, and Magnus tolerated their enthusiastic gropes and kisses with affection and amusement. She kissed them each in turn and stroked the damp hair back from their foreheads. 

To go from decades of solitude and avoiding romantic entanglements to having a fiance was a shock to Helen's system. And it never ceased to amaze that Elizabeth was never jealous of Kate's part in her life. Her fiancee was eager, sometimes overly so, to jump in bed with her and Kate. Suddenly, her sex life was full to bursting and Helen couldn't be more pleased or exhausted, by the two beautiful women who shared her bed, her shower, her pool...

When Elizabeth suggested they plan a bondage date with Kate, Helen had been worried it was too soon after her break-up with Garriss. She didn't want to make Kate's depression worse. It had been heartbreaking when Magnus discovered, quite by accident, Garriss' people couldn't have children with Kate. Surface humans and Praxian humans had some distinct genetic differences. It had been a shock, and they'd planned to work around it, adopt certainly, until the tribe had refused to allow Garriss to marry someone who couldn't give him biological children. 

Poor Kate fought for her man as best she could. But her hopes were dashed when a 'suitable' wife from a tribe they needed as an ally was forced on Garriss. She'd come home with a shattered heart and it took weeks for them to draw her out of her shell. Elizabeth had taken vacation time from her job and was leading the efforts to get Kate back on her feet. 

Kate broke away first and got into position on their makeshift wrestling mat. Elizabeth spread a towel at the edge of the mat and stretched out to watch the show. 

Helen joined Kate on the plastic. They grappled for a bit and Kate surprised Magnus once or twice with her creativity. Helen did have the advantage of longer limbs, but Kate was strong and kept inadvertently giving Magnus distracting views of her pussy as they rolled around. She was just about to try to touch Kate's exposed sex, when she realized Elizabeth wasn't on her towel any longer; she was helping Kate. 

“Back on your towel, 'Lizabeth.”

Elizabeth laughed and helped Kate roll Magnus onto her back. Somehow, during the ensuing struggle, they ended up with Elizabeth on bottom, flat on her back with Helen sprawled on top of her and Kate between their splayed thighs. It worked in the girls' favor, because Beth had Helen's upper body pinned and Kate had the lower body, belly to belly with the Doc. 

“Alright, you win, let me up.” Magnus struggled, not as much as she could have, but enough to let them know she was serious. For the second time, her orders were ignored. Then, it dawned on her that this is what her lovers had in mind the whole time. “Two against one is hardly fair.” 

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to the side of Helen's neck. “All's fair in love and naked wrestling...” She licked a ticklish trail up to Helen's ear and nipped her earlobe, getting a satisfying shudder. “Shall I tell Kate your deepest, darkest secret?”

“I can't imagine what it might be,” Magnus said, sarcastically. 

Elizabeth's arms shifted, still wrapped around Helen's ribs, but moving her hands up to pinch Magnus' nipples, and eliciting a sharp gasp, followed by a sigh when she let them go. “Before our lovely and bossy Dr. Helen Magnus was a top, she was a bottom. A total submissive.” Elizabeth stressed each syllable in the word submissive. 

Kate's eyes widened as understanding dawned for her. Elizabeth helped her out, “The best dominatrices starts as a submissives, and if you know the right buttons to push...”

“The doc likes being dominated?”

“Bingo.” Elizabeth was rolling Helen's sensitive nipples between her fingers. “You just have to get her to give up control for a bit. Like say... now. For an example. Can you reach the edge of my towel? I left a present there for you.” 

Kate had to stretch to get her hands on the towel, and under the edge was a stainless steel vibe. A good sized one, too. “If we use this on her, she's going to kick our asses.”

“She is right here, Kate.” Magnus glared up at her. 

Elizabeth traced the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue. “An orgasm or two and you'll forgive me.” Her breath was hot on Helen's cheek. “Shall I mention you're a total pain slut and the more roughly she fucks you with that vibrator, the better you're going to like it?”

“Elizabeth Juliet Watson!” Magnus gasped. “You are going to have a great deal to answer for.”

“Damn, it's so hot when you use my full name.” Her smile grew wider as Kate turned the base of the sex toy and it started to purr. “Make sure you get her g-spot really good.”

Kate pushed the cold metal slowly into the Doc's hot pussy, and the sight was better than anything she'd ever seen in her life. The dildo was thick and it took effort to make the sensitive walls stretch to accept it. She was getting a death glare, but after a few seconds of vibration and a flick of Kate's tongue on her clit, the stiffness in her muscles gave way with a moan. 

For her part, Beth had gathered Helen's hair to one side and was sucking an impressive hickey on the bosses' bare shoulder. Kate soon found Elizabeth was right about the pain part, she knew Magnus was tough, but it never occurred to her that she would enjoy being on bottom. It was almost too many shocks for one day. Kate was going to need time to process the new information. Pushing her thoughts away, Kate concentrated on bumping the g-spot with each thrust. 

“Bloody hell.”

“Is she coming already?” Kate smirked. 

“Wait for it. She loses the Americanized accent right before she comes.” There was so much amusement and affection in Elizabeth's expression, Kate could almost see the waves of love radiating out from the younger woman. “And there is nothing better than hearing her say 'fuck' and 'cunt' in old Victorian.”

Kate's wrist was starting to get sore, but instead of slowing, she picked up the pace even further. “Make her come...” 

“Your wish is my command,” Beth giggled. Her hands captured Helen's wrists and brought them up and out above their heads. She held tight; Helen's natural response was to jerk free of her grip, but Elizabeth didn't let her. She whispered words in Helen's ear. “Caught. Marked. Fucked. Mine.” It was the 'mine' that made Helen lose it and Kate watched as her muscles clenched again and again around the metal toy. She pulled the dildo out and was rewarded with the biggest gush of juices she had ever seen. 

Her gasp made Elizabeth chuckle. “What's the matter, Katey, never seen a female ejaculation up close before?”

Kate frowned. “No.”

“It means you did a brilliant job with the vibe.”

“But she didn't curse!”

Magnus took their momentary distraction to make her escape, but she didn't go far, just rolled onto her belly on top of Elizabeth and pinned her wrists the same way Beth had pinned her moments before. “Caught.” Her head lowered to Beth's perky c cup breast and left a light bite mark there. “Marked.” She transferred both wrists into one hand and plunged fingers into Elizabeth's cunt, pleasuring her with fast, hard thrusts. 

When Elizabeth's voice raised in a howl of release, Magnus growled, “fooked,” about half a second before she claimed the young woman's mouth and kissed her frantically. Then, like a switch flipping on, the kiss went soft. Her mouth covered Elizabeth's face with a rain of light kisses: cheeks, brow, eyelids, forehead. The last just below her right ear, “Mine.”

“Yes... yours. Always and forever.” 

Wow. Kate felt tears burning her eyes. It wasn't that she was jealous, because she wasn't, she was just taken aback by their passion for each other, their bond. They knew each other so completely; they were puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. Would she ever find a partner like that?


End file.
